


Disambiguation

by poD7et, rabidbinbadger



Series: Tales from the Bunker [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, explicit language (not really), it's super minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poD7et/pseuds/poD7et, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidbinbadger/pseuds/rabidbinbadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Crowley is Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disambiguation

“Who’s next?” Becky repeated.

No one made a move to volunteer. While they all had no problem shitting over Dean’s story, now that they knew it would be read aloud to EVERYONE, they all stared at their feet and grumbled incoherently.

“Well, if no one wants to volunteer, I’ll just pick at random again.”

Becky shuffled the stack of papers she held and picked one from the middle. It was single sheet of paper and at first it looked as if there was nothing written on it. Then Becky realized she was holding it upside down and backwards. She righted the paper and read the story aloud.

“No.”

“No?’ several of the audience parroted.

“No,” she repeated. “It just says ‘No.’ Who wrote this?”

No one spoke up, but slowly everyone’s eyes drifted to the man dressed in a black silk suit.

“What are _you_ looking at?” Crowley spat.

Everyone looked away again.

“Well, okay,” Becky laughed nervously. “Who’s next?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you guys can handle my awesome writing. 
> 
> lol lol lol lol lol


End file.
